


Maia had won over Jordan Kyle

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, mentions of Maia's turning, wolf fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: What happens when Jordan Kyle walks into the Hunter's Moon.





	Maia had won over Jordan Kyle

“GET OUT OF HERE!” 

Maia’s voice resounded like a whip through the bar, all customers stunned in complete silence. It was a slow hour, and Clary, Simon and Bat were sat next to the bar. They had not expected this to happen. 

To say that they had never seen Maia pissed off would be wrong. After all, she might have tried to kill Clary at least once. With good reasons though. The red-head didn’t blame her anymore.   
But right now? The woman was shaking in rage. The man in front of her was tall with long hair, and he looked pretty inoffensive. He looked like any other guy really. And his clothes… immature, definitely. The kind of guy that had missed the train on being an adult. 

Maia’s eyes were glowing, her entire body was shaking with trying to hold back the transformation, with trying to hold back the wolf that clawed its way up and threatened to take control and to tear to shreds the man in front of her. 

“How dare you come in here!” She shouted again, and the last syllable was eaten by a low growl from her throat. Claws were starting to pierce from her fingers.

The man put his hands up in a feeble sign of surrender, not standing as tall as he had been when he’d walked in the bar, and ordered a beer in a quite condescending tone. His “sweetheart” and the sight of him hadn’t pleased the bartender. At all. 

“I came to see you, baby.” He drawled, trying as hard as he could not to show the fear that crawled into his mind now. 

Maia knew she had changed. She knew he was probably expecting hugs and kisses. But it had been years. Long, painful years. Long, painful years, spent piecing back together the shreds of what she had been before him, and before… the bite. 

There were tears of rage in her eyes as she watched him cower back like the weakling he was. He didn’t deserve an ounce of her attention. If he couldn’t see that she was a Beta before, now he could feel it. She knew what it felt like to be around superior hierarchy, and when they were angry at you? You ran. 

“You left me, bleeding, in an alley.” She growled, maybe more wolf than human at this point, yet her form remained mundane. She’d managed to get control over her body, but her soul? She was the wolf now.   
“You took my life from me and you ran.” She added, taking a step forward, eyes shining golden. “You took what wasn’t yours to take. And if you think… for one second that i’m going to let you back in my life? In my home? You’re so mistaken!” She roared. 

She lunged on him and he managed to escape her, running into the back alley of the bar. She smirked. She wasn't going to let him go. He’d betrayed her. He’d violated her. He’d turned her. But she wasn’t going to be his obedient little wolf mate. 

The next hit, he couldn’t get away from. The punch hit him square in the nose, and there was a sickening crack. 

“You fucking bastard.” She growled, and watched him cower back. “If you want to stay in this city, you’re going to have to fight me. You will never be part of our pack!” 

Bat was shivering in a bit of fear back in the club, feeling the power of the other wolf from there. He decided to not follow Simon and Clary to the back alley to watch the fight. He didn’t want to end up with his neck in someone’s mouth.

In the time it took for Maia and the man to turn into wolves, Clary and Simon were there, watching. Maia was undoubtedly bigger, stronger. He didn’t matter if Jordan was a pureblood wolf or if he had been turned. Maia was made of strength and rage, and she was a Beta. He didn’t stand a chance. 

The growl coming from her wolf form shook the vampire and the Shadowhunter to their core. They had seen wolves fight before. But they had never seen this. 

Maia jumped at her opponent, fangs first, claws bare, ready to fight this one and put him down if she needed. In a few seconds, there was already blood on the ground of the alley, and a loud whine of pain coming from the two fighting wolves. 

Clary’s heart stopped for a second, even if she knew that Maia would prevail. There was no way this pathetic wolf would hurt her badly. The darker fur of the smaller wolf kept them from seeing the blood matting it, but there were visible claw marks on Maia’s shoulder already. 

It wasn’t long before Maia had her opponent on the ground, claws at his neck, ready to close her jaw and taste blood, and finish him off, finish off the bastard that had taken everything from her.

She didn’t. She didn’t kill him. She had to be the bigger person. And now he knew his place. She moved back and quickly turned back into her human form. There was indeed a mark on her shoulder, and one on her ribs, and they were bleeding but she didn’t seem to care.

She turned to watch him, standing over him. “Leave.” She didn’t have to yell, or do any more than stare, glare really, at the other wolf for him to run off as quickly as he could, tail between his legs. 

Jordan Kyle knew better now than to come back to her home, and to come back to see her. He knew, he hadn’t succeeded, that she wasn’t a good little wolf bitch, and that she wasn’t going to let anyone hurt her again. She’d learn to live with the twisted gift he’d given her, and now? Now it was her strength. 

She was smiling, blood on the edge of her lips when she walked back towards Clary and Simon. She picked up her clothing and put it back on. It wasn’t like she cared, but people would wonder what a naked girl covered in blood was doing in an alley with two others. She wiped the blood away.

Clary was looking at her stunned. Simon too, but right now, she didn’t really care about Simon. She had a girlfriend to kiss. 

She pulled the red-head close and wrapped her arm around her waist, not listening to the light pinch of pain from her wounds. “He’s not coming back.” She whispered, and Clary nodded, eyes still wide in both awe and a slight instinctive fear. 

Maia kissed her then, smiling against her mouth. Clary’s lipstick didn’t taste too bad, and if there hadn’t been Simon there, the other girl would be already be pressed against the wall. 

The wolf was still there inside of Maia, Clary could feel it in the undeniable passion of the kiss and off the woman’s hands on her, protective and firm. 

Maia had won over Jordan Kyle.


End file.
